High School DxD: Swords and Spears
by FirebirdArcher21
Summary: When you fight for something you don't believe in, what do you see at the end of the road? Ren always asked himself, growing up with certain expectations from the world. But one day he disappears from the Church and from his family, only to reappear as a rogue warrior, will his love ones be able to forgive him? OCxXenovia, with a harem in development.
1. Exorcist

**Highschool DxD: Sword and Spear**

 **Well here it is, the first one I've had in years. I hope you guys enjoy this and as always please give me your reviews. Btw, this is quite a dialogue heavy chapter.**

 **By the way, this chapter features characters that has appeared in Volume 19, so for those who has only watched the anime/ not caught up with the Light Novels, I am sorry if this contains any spoilers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD, I am just doing this for fun.**

 **Life 1: Exorcist**

Growing up, I always felt like I had a goal to reach.

A predetermined end for my life.

I grew up with such notions in my life.

You could see that if you ever looked at me and my family. But right now, I don't know where I am going, all I wanted to do is make my family proud, though I guess it doesn't mean anything when I sometimes feel empty. It is weird, my family could find solace in Him and I have met His Angels, I have even met His enemies, the Fallen Angels and the Devils but I couldn't bring myself to seek guidance under His light. Unlike the people here, who fight for the righteous way of God, I fight for my family. If anyone heard my thoughts they wold condemn me of heresy, especially my family. The irony.

I woke up from my dream and got off my bed. As per usual routine, I went up to the sink and mirror in my room and started brushing my teeth. Today was another day of training for me, being an exorcist, I do have days like these. I hear from Griselda-san that my teacher is coming back today, so I can continue my special training under him again. In my free time, I trained by myself the things that he has taught me in order that I stayed sharp.

I took a look in the mirror and see those purple eyes staring back at me. Like my father and sister, I had my family's chestnut brown hair, long and messy enough for it to be normal for boys my age. After doing my usual hygienic routine, I went to put on my usual garments, white shirt and trousers with a grey jacket on top.

My father was a pastor of the Church and even when she was small, my twin sister was a devout Christian. My mother was more likely the reason to that more than anything. From the time I spent growing up in Kuoh city before I became the man you see today, I felt like my life was going in circles. I wonder what other 15 year old boys would do right now. A life outside the church seemed alien to me, but sometimes I feel like is worth exploring one day.

Unlike other people, I was born with something rare within me, a dangerous power, the higher ups at the Vatican told me when I first met them, and kept me under watch just so that I don't go out of control. They told me the need to contain it and in order to do that, they wanted to add a Holy element into my body.

At least they gave me a choice, I ended up taking the Blade Blacksmith. So I became a being with two Sacred Gears, not that unique but it is rare to own two of these. Sacred Gears, also known as God's Artifacts, are items that bestowed upon humans by God of Christianity. Loads of famous people in history carried one. It can be as simple as doubling your power to controlling the shadows. Within the church we already had well known people to wield Sacred Gears, like the Holy Maiden who has the ability to heal people through prayer, and the top exorcist within the Church being able to control the weather.

I heard a knock on my door and went up to open it. I see Iri-nee smiling and waving in her usual upbeat and cheerful personality. For those of you wondering, Iri-nee was a young girl who is about 4 inches shorter than me. With the same purple eyes but have chestnut-brown hair. "Good Morning Ren! Don't you feel blessed on this morning?" she then clasp her hands together. "May the Lord's blessing will keep us safe throughout today. Amen!" She prayed again before she looked to me. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

As always, enthusiastic. I wish I can be like Iri-nee, so carefree and cheerful, sometimes I feel like all the enthusiasm between is made up mainly of her. "Not yet Iri-nee, I was just about to get ready." By the way, her name is Irina Shidou, my older twin sister by about 3 minutes. And as you have heard, my name is Ren.

I noticed the armband around her upper arm, without any warning, it gave off a holy aura. I guess she really did go through the ceremony to wield Excalibur. "Is that what I think it is?" I asked, to confirm my suspicion.

Oh how I giggled at my sister's reaction.

"YES IT IS! Ever the observant one! I am one step closer to Otou-sama! I am now a Holy Sword user, like him and Xenovia-chan!" You could see the sparkle in her eyes. I love my sister, despite her sometimes overwhelming cheery attitude. "The Holy Sword Excalibur Mimic. Are you jealous, little brother?" she stuck her tongue out at me.

I went to grab my sword, which was in its sheath, by my bed before holstering it by my waist. "Not really, to be honest, I like my gear just the way it is, it gives me a lot of option." I smiled back at her. "Shall we go for breakfast?" I asked before we left my room.

"I cannot wait to spar with you and Xenovia again. Did you know that Xenovia has been given an Excalibur too? She is sooo cool! Not only that she gets to wield the Durandal, she also gets to wield one of the seven Excalibur swords too!"

Xenovia was another girl that Iri-nee and I know of. Just as Iri-nee said, Xenovia was also a Holy Sword user. Though the church was split into different sects, they all act under the guidance of the same Lord, and the Vatican was where the important decisions were made. Officially, Iri-nee and I were part of the Protestant Church but as part of our training we were sent to the Vatican to train.

The Church itself holds many different kinds of holy swords, six of the seven Excalibur Swords, Durandal, Ascalon, Galatine, and the Hauteclere. I even heard that in the Orthodox Church there was a swordsman who carried five Demonic Swords. Those who couldn't wield any of these swords, were given swords of lights by the Church in order to exorcise the Devils and Fallen Angels. And then there were people like me, one with a Sacred Gear within themselves or in my case, two.

My eyes caught sight of a girl wearing the clothes as Iri-nee. She had long blue hair down by her waist with the front part of her hair being green. She had yellow eyes, sometimes could be said to be gold, which gave nothing away. On her back, she carried a sword wrapped in a white cloth that should be deemed to be too big for her but for her it was as light as any normal sword. To me, I don't understand why, but I find her really beautiful.

Iri-nee called out to her, "Xenovia-chan!" she ran up to her.

"Irina! Ren! Good morning," she greeted coolly. As per usual of her.

"Nenene. Xenovia-chan! Look I am finally a Holy Sword user like you and Ren!" She said as she showed Xenovia the arm band.

Xenovia smiled in return, "Yes I have heard, congratulations Irina. I look forward to be working with you in the future." she turned to me. "How are you today?" she asked.

"I'm feeling good." I replied back to her. "Were you waiting for us?"

Xenovia nodded, "I was thinking of joining both of you for breakfast and then start our training together."

-x-x-

As we were eating our meal, Xenovia had asked me. "I hear the Cardinal Priest is coming back today. Does this mean you will not be training with us as per usual?"

I gave a shrug, "I assumed so. The Cardinal Priest didn't say anything to me beforehand. Griselda-san had only told me that he would return today and our training routine would continue as before." I explained to her.

"I always find it weird that the Cardinal Priest-sama would train you and not Xenovia though, I had heard that he wielded Durandal before." Iri-nee spoke up. I looked down in guilt. "Would it make more sense to not only train you, but also Xenovia instead of Sister Griselda?"

I am sorry, Iri-nee! Otou-san told me not to tell you anything yet!

The truth is…I have been ordered by the leaders of the church to not tell anyone other than a select few people. Other than the higher ups, Otou-san and Sister Griselda are the only other people who know about my situation. I've been told that this is to prevent any information leaks to the enemies of the church and me being targeted to be used as potential threats to the Church.

"I really don't know. Sometimes I don't understand what he is thinking," I answered Iri-nee with a little lie. Hopefully this will stop her questioning. I am very sorry Iri-nee.

-x-x-

Blades clashed in the courtyard, where training has begun for Iri-nee and Xenovia. I was told that I wasn't allowed to participate in today session but I got to admit, I wasn't fussed. At least I get to see how my sister was doing with her Excalibur. For someone who just attained her Holy Sword, she doesn't seem to have much trouble with it. She had already been taught by Griselda-san and Xenovia on how to channel her newly acquired light energy in her into her weapon.

Right now, the two girls were locking blades, both trying to see who was stronger. Both girls were using an Excalibur Fragment each, both swords were drastically different from one another.

In Iri-nee's hand was a Japanese Katana. Despite it being a Japanese Katana, it had a Holy Aura similar, no even more so than the swords of my Blade Blackmsith. This was Iri-nee's Excalibur, Excalibur Mimic, which allows her to shape the weapon into anything the user desires. In Xenovia's hand was a big two handed sword with an axe-like guard with a 3 pointed end. It was known as Excalibur Destruction.

I saw Xenovia smirked and released her holy will into the weapon. Iri-nee saw this and jumped back, ready for whatever Xenovia was about to do.

"Howl, Excalibur!" Xenovia roared before sending a wave of holy energy at Iri-nee.

Iri-nee dodged the blast and brought her blade up, "I'm not going to be defeated by Xenovia-chan! May God show me the way! Amen!" she swung down, the blade extended before splitting off into three.

Xenovia parried all three blade before jumping to the side. She pressed forward with her charge.

Standing beside me was Sister Griselda-san, who was beautiful woman in her early 30s. Don't let her looks fool you though, Sister Griselda was actually one of the top 5 female exorcist in the church. Even though she held that title, she always had calm and happy look on her.

"I know that it is not fun, but I was told by the Cardinal Priest to do this. He wants you to be at full strength for when you train with him." She told me. Her eyes never strayed from the practice fight before us.

"Its fine, Griselda-san. Though to be honest, it's not like I get a kick out of training. I just feel compelled to train myself." I replied. Iri-nee has a natural talent for this, despite being inexperienced.

With a single up stroke, Xenovia disarmed Iri-nee. Her blade was close to Iri-nee's neck.

"Irina! You need to focus your will into the blade, the blade will respond to the holy energy. Holy swords will get stronger the more you place your holy energy into it." Griselda-san advised. "Begin again!"

The two girls clashed again.

-x-x-

When it was time, namely just before lunch, I arrived at our usual training ground, devoid of any human presence other than me and him. This was important so that no one else could see our training. I see the Cardinal Priest standing there facing the sun with a sword stuck into the ground.

"How have you been, Ren?" I heard the Cardinal Priest ask me.

I smirked back at him. "I've been well, are you sure you wanna start training today? You just got back. Wouldn't want to wear you down." I jokingly said to him. He has known me too well to know that it was a joke.

I could hear him say quietly, "Cheeky child, always trying to get to me." He made a stance with the sword in his hands. "Let us begin."

I responded in kind and readied my weapon. The Sacred Gear that requires me to have special training. There were many times I felt like I was better with the weapon than with my swords, though in truth I've had more training with them. Though it's probably because I've had a better affinity for it than the swords.

Without warning, we began our session together.

-x-x-

I panted heavily as my body dropped to on knee. My weapon dispersed away as I lost the energy to fight. My body was in pain. It should be after going up against the man before me. Vasco Strada, the Vatican's Cardinal Priest. The man said to be the closest to Roland when wielding Durandal. To think he has this much time to train someone like me was a bit unreasonable, being the third highest official in the Church. Though he has decreed that he would take over my training of my original Sacred Gear whilst Griselda-san took over my Holy Sword training.

Vasco Strada was a man who stood tall, well over 200 centimetres. He was muscular for an elderly man said to be in his 80s, and damn well agile. He was dressed in all white with gold accents, to show that he was a high-ranking member of the Church. In his hand was huge broadsword that seemed like a normal sized on a man like him, a replica of Xenovia's Durandal, given to him by the church that has 1/5 of the original's power. I worry to think of what he could do if he still had the original, I have heard stories of him going up against a Cadre-level Fallen Angel of the Grigori in his prime. This man is a monster to say the least.

Though to be said, it's not like he came out unscathed, all over his body, his clothes were ruined. Cuts were made from the sheer aura of my original Sacred Gear. I'd like to think that over the years of training under Vasco-san, I can at least finally hold my own against him even for a little while, even if he wasn't totally serious.

He gave me a smirk. "I see you have been training. I saw a lot of improvement in the weeks I've been away." He commented. "I see that you have found your own style to experiment with. I am guessing Sister Griselda has been teaching you a dual wielding style?"

I smirked back at him as I stood up, "I've been wanting to try and see how if I mix my two Sacred Gears up would do against you. But I guess I am a lot better with my original Sacred Gear, thanks to you." I bowed as part of my thank you.

"My job is to help you control the aura of your weapon. The weapon has begun to listen to you because of your will." he told me. "And as of now, I give you permission to use your spear in battle."

This sudden news surprised me to say the least. This was sudden. Don't get me wrong, I am finally glad that I got the permission to use it, but the fact that the Church were so keen on hiding this part of me.

"What changed your mind?" I asked. No doubt feeling a bit suspicious.

Vasco understood where I was coming, that much I could tell from his face. "With tragedies caused by certain members of the church, and with the fact that more and more people have lost faith in our lord, for the first time in history, we have hit an all-time low on strong followers who protect God's teachings." He move towards me to place and hand on my shoulder. "You are beginning to get a grasp of that spear of yours. It took you a long time, but that spear itself is troublesome in the first place. I gave you permission because right now what we need is quality, not quantity within our ranks."

I can see where he was coming from. With the increase of aetheism, not many people relied on the faith, so our numbers begin to fall heavily. But anyhow, I won't lie I am glad that I don't have to hide my spear around my sister.

"I am grateful. I will use it as a last resort. It's not something I would want my enemies to know about." I told him. Despite my gratefulness, I would still feel weird of using my main weapon in front of other people. "I have my holy swords and its balance breaker. A spear like that is more for a life or death situation."

"I guess you are right." Vasco smiled back.

"So how was your trip? I hear something was going on with the Archbishop Galilei that had to be taken care off. Was there anything wrong?" I asked, it was the reason why he was away for so long and it made me curious.

Vasco-san sighed. I guessed it must be a troublesome experience to even cause a man like him to do that. "Well since you will know soon enough, I might as well tell you. Archbishop Valper Galilei is now excommunicated for committing a heinous crime involving Holy Swords. He had conducted inhumane experiments on children your age in order for them to wield Holy Swords but had failed and massacred the children as a result."

I was surprised at how severe the situation was. "I am guessing no one survived the experiments?" I asked.

Vasco shook his head, "Only one was confirmed to have survived, right now she is under care by our healers, and another went missing, our prayers are with him and hope that he is safe." He noticed the time. "Looks like our time is up. Griselda has a mission for you, she expects you to see her before the sunset."

I nodded before I bowed. "Be well." I was about to leave before I heard Vasco-san's voice.

"Ren, no matter how severe, how inhumane, or how horrible the things you have to go through in the future, promise you hate or discriminate your enemies, always be a man who shows respect no matter what." He pleaded. I was surprised to say the least, to hear the Cardinal Priest ask me that.

"I will try my best, Cardinal Priest," I replied before I left the yard.

-x-x-

"Good evening, Sister." I bowed as I greeted her. I noticed in the room that Xenovia and Iri-nee and a couple of other priests, both were clearly older than the three of us but were still young enough. One had orange hair that stood up and sharp green eyes, whilst the other man had purple wavy hair and yellow eyes. I recognized these two, Andres, the purple haired man is an exorcist who specializes in magic and Romeo is the orange man who like me who holds a Sacred Gear, Staring Blue. I went to sit by Iri-nee before Griselda-san began the meeting.

"So how was your training?" I heard Iri-nee ask me.

I chuckled at the question and replied, "As always he has pushed me to my limit and overwhelmed me. It's a good thing that I had the whole afternoon to heal with the help of our healers."

"Good evening everyone, we have a new mission for the five of you involving Vampire Extermination." Griselda-san began to explain.

"So what do we have here that's worth everyone in this room?" I asked Griselda-san. We were given the files regarding everything to the mission in response.

Griselda cleared her throat, "The Vampire's name is Ferid Welt, a pure blood vampire with a high combat capability, a high-ranking member within Tepes family." A picture of a man with a doll like face appeared on the projector screen. Like you would expect any vampire to have, Ferid is a pale man who could be described as beautiful, even for a man, with blood red eyes like every vampire and light purple hair. "He and a number of his vampire cohorts have been spotted outside their land attacking and abducting humans to be their livestock in an area near Guidonia."

It was then she gave out files in regards to everything related to Ferid Welt. It had almost everything we needed to know about him and his comrades, including: number of vampires, which are close to 7, including Ferid, where he was last seen, where he might be holding up his 'farm', etc.

"Have we gotten anything from our contacts in Romania? We don't want to accidentally start a war with the Vampires by killing a high ranking member of Tepes faction." I heard Andres speak up. I'd have to agree with him, Vampires are a very proud race who keep to themselves. To hear that a pure-blood member, who although is not a noble, was killed by the Chruch, it would certainly cause a stir to say the least, a war as a worse case scenario.

Griselda-san nodded and replied, "We were given word from our sources that Ferid grew disinterested and broke off from their faction. He has been regarded as a traitor to the Tepes Faction and we are given the chance to eliminate him." She stopped, before she called Romeo up, who responded similar to a soldier. "Leading this team will be Romeo, as he had many experiences of hunting Vampires." She said before she began the details of the operation.

-x-x-

We were sent to the changing rooms for everyone to grab their gear. Unlike the usual exorcist uniform, I wore black armoured sleeveless top with white accents, with dark grey trousers and black boots. Placed on my left arm was an armoured white bracer and strapped across my right shoulder was a white shoulder pad. I wore a white hooded cloak. I wore a Rosario on my belt. As exorcist, we have to wear this as part of our uniform to show our allegiance and to protect us from creatures that fear the cross.

Vampire Extermination…If only it was that simple…Vampires, Devils, Fallen Angel, the supernatural in general are beings that are way stronger than humans. That was what always worried me the most before a mission. Will everyone be okay? It wasn't that we haven't been on many Vampire hunting missions, but what gets me worried now was that we were up against a Pure-Blood Vampire. And usually these missions come at a cost.

I walked out of the men's changing room and saw Xenovia and Iri-nee ready in their battle gear. I looked to the men behind us before I saw Romeo ordered, "Let's move out!"

-x-END-x-

 **I won't lie I feel bad that I gave him the Blade Blacksmith _and_ another Sacred Gear but oh well, its my story. So if you haven't already guessed his original Sacred Gear is a spear of some sort. This is set before the main storyline of DxD and so we wont see Rias and Issei and the lot until later on. I hope you enjoyed this and I wont lie, I know my writing is not that great, so if there are improvements to be recommended please tell me. See you next time!**


	2. Holy Sword and Demon Spear

**Highschool DxD: Sword and Spear**

 **First of all, I am very sorry for this late update, I have had a very busy month. But yeah, hopefully you like this chapter.**

 **Life 2: Holy Sword and Demon Spear**

The mission was simple.

We are to find where the kidnapped people were being held up and exorcise those who hold them as livestock. Technically that was our mission, the Vampire extermination was an added bonus to the mission at hand. Our team formation was simple, leading the team was Romeo who had the most experience in these kind of things, Xenovia and Iri-nee were to be vanguards, Andres would protect the rear and I would join Romeo as support. With a formation like, Andres is the key to this mission, we need his expertise in magic to transfer everyone, or in the worst case scenario, transfer only the people used as livestock to a safe location.

According to our information, there is a small mansion just outside of Guidonia used by Vampires as their stronghold. Getting there wasn't the problem, we had used a teleportation spell casted by Andres to get us just outside the mansion but before we could enter the area, Andres stopped us.

"What's wrong?" Xenovia asked. Andres pointed downwards and showed us the seal engraved into the ground.

"That's a barrier seal, carved into the ground and makes use of Black Magic. This area holds a strong barrier designed to keep anyone and anything supernatural out." Andres explained as he examined the seal.

Wait…Vampires don't really use magic, no matter what. These were proud beings that would disregard anything else, even magic. I had voiced my opinion to the group.

"Unless these seals were bought off the black market." Romeo suggested.

Iri-nee asked. "Is it possible with Magic Seals?"

Andres nodded, "It is, Magic Seals, especially ones like these are a bit rarer. What makes these better is that what is required is a spark of energy to activate it. It is well designed, it doesn't seep out any form of energy, making it difficult for it to be detected, unless you have a keen eye." He told us. In his hand, he created a magic circle. "This will take a moment," he began analysing the barrier. Then with a second magic circle, he began breaking the seal down. Once that had finished, Andres stood up and turned to us. "We should be good for now."

I won't lie, I was impressed….Immensely by Andres' talent in Magic. In the magic lessons we were given in the institute, I was really bad. Compare to my physical fighting ability, my magical ability were really slow. Maybe next time, I will work harder with it.

As we head towards the mansion courtyard, I heard Romeo ordered, "Don't let your guard down. We have seven Vampires on the loose."

"May the Lord grant us safe passage home, Amen." I heard my sister pray. Asking for the Lord's protection, that was what Iri-nee always do before the fight starts and whenever Otou-san goes on a mission. It's always like her. She had always hoped that the Lord's guiding light will save us from the dangers of every mission.

To be honest, I really doubted the Church's decision, more specifically Griselda-san's decision to bring Iri-nee onto this. The thing this is that she had just been given her Excalibur and only learnt the basics this morning. I feared that the church was being too hasty with their decisions recently.

"Iri-nee, no matter what happens, stay close to Xenovia." I asked her.

Iri-nee made a sly face. I hate it when she makes a face like that. "Ooooh, you worried about me, little brother?" she asked. "Its fine! Because Onee-san is just as capable as you now!" she pulled the armband and changed it to a ribbon for added effect. I guess I can't really argue with her or else she will get defensive.

I sighed in returned, "Idiot….you know that I wa-!" Suddenly my senses went to full drive.

I raced to cover my sister's back from the two blades with the Holy Sword in my hand. But before I could do anything, the two assailants jumped. What the five of us saw were two male vampires. One had a feminine looking face, with pinkish hair pulled back into a ponytail and the other was tanned, with fiery red hair spiked back. Both had blood red eyes.

"You were saying?" I said to her. I noticed she was wide eyed before she recomposed herself.

Iri-nee made a pout with lips, "Mou! I had it, Ren!"

"You didn't and you were reckless!" I snapped back. Shit, not again. We always have this every now and again. Working with family is never easy. I can honestly tell you that. Especially when you're sister can be a bit delusional… Maybe I should be the better person and stop this before it gets worse.

"No I didn't! Ren! Take it back! Ren!" she cried before she started pulling my cheeks. "Or else I will tell everyone about that time you wee-!"

"Leave that story out of this!" I shouted back. Oops, fuck restraint.

"You two…" Xenovia palmed herself. I can't blame Xenovia for reacting this way. We Shidous are a weird bunch. Especially the both of us. "Stop fighting…." She slammed her fist on top of our heads.

Ouch….

"Grow up!" she shouted at us.

Iri-nee and I slouched in defeat under Xenovia's wrath. We both knew at times like these, it was better to listen to her. "Yes, Xenovia-sama…." We both muttered.

I heard the one of the vampires "Isn't this cute? The humans are infighting with each other. We might as well take advantage of them while they are distracted." He licked his blade. I could see the bloodlust in his eyes.

In retaliation, I stood in between them and us. In my left hand I created an identical Holy Sword.

"Romeo-san, leave it to me," I told him. I took a battle stance. "Everybody else go and save hostages."

"Idiot! You will be fighting against two Vampires!" Iri-nee called me out on how stupid this sounds.

I saw the Vampires began to press on their attack and I came forward to meet them halfway.

I deflected their attack with the sword in my left hand and countered with the sword in right hand in a diagonal slash at the fiery haired vampire. But he evaded the slash by gracefully twisting his body to be parallel to the slash. I swung my sword again but he back-flipped himself out of the way. I felt a chill against my back and saw that the other vampire appeared behind me. I ducked under his blade and I swung my sword at his leg. But he too, jumped away and landed beside his partner.

"If we get held up here, we will lose the element of surprise!" I roared back. "We need to save the people being held up."

"I am not leaving you, little brother!" Iri-nee told me. But before she could say anything else, Romeo and Xenovia both grabbed each side of her shoulders. Both nodded at her, trying to tell her that its okay.

"Leave it to me, Iri-nee," I reassured her. She looked like she contemplating something before she nodded back.

Before they depart for the mansion before them, Romeo left me with these parting words, "Show us what makes you so special in the eyes of Vasco Strada."

I smirked in retaliation. I'll show them. No matter what, no one will die when I'm on a mission. With that determination in my mind, I know for this battle, I will have to pull out all the stops with my Blade Blacksmith, including my Balance Breaker, maybe even more…

I turned to the vampires. "Now, are you ready?" Without taking in the risks, I lunged forward to my enemies.

-x-x-

I left Ren to fight against the two that were guarding the outside, regrettably. He had made the right move, as much as I hated to admit. The longer we linger, the harder it is for us to launch a surprise attack on them. Now I, Irina, grabbed hold of the Excalibur that has become the armband and changed it into the form of a Katana. From now we were on high alert, and could encounter any Vampires whilst we were in the Mansion.

I am going to make up for that blunder. I'll show you Ren!

As we stalked slowly through the Mansion, we can hear the almost every creak and every step that we make in this old building. Cobwebs connected the banisters to the wall, the chandeliers to the floors, giving off this weird sickly feeling.

"Romeo-san, Andres-san, do we have anything?" I asked the two. When we entered building, Andres had made use of familiars to search the whole house.

"Not yet, my familiars should be with us soon enough." Andres replied.

When we entered a giant room, we saw that there was a female vampire standing there with a group of young children. She was surprised at our appearance and grabbed her sword. Xenovia was first to react though, the instant she grabbed her sword by the handle, the pieces of cloth that wrapped itself around her sword began to unwrap. "Excalibur!" she cried before she swung the sword at the vampire. The slash itself destroyed the blade and sliced the vampire into two.

Now this was good for us. But the fact is that Xenovia sometimes overdo things and the slash destroyed a pillar in the room.

"Stupid Xenovia! Why do you always have to be so loud?!" I scolded her. "You almost destroyed the room if you weren't careful!"

"Was that so? Sorry." She replied.

"Are you ok?" I heard Romeo asked. Though for a second I thought he was asking the two of us, but he was asking the kids. "Is there anyone else here?" he asked politely. The children nodded as their eyes begun to swell up.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." Xenovia moved to sooth the children. But they moved back, afraid of her because of what she did.

I tried my best to step in, "Its okay, Onee-san here was trying to hurt any of you. Despite her scary demeanor and brute force, she is a nice lady." I assured the kids. "Can you tell me where are the others?"

One of the children nodded and said, "There were some in the kitchen in the building, it is passed the main hall of the building from where we are."

Romeo stood up and turned to Andres, "I need you to teleport the children out of here. Come back when you can. We will find the others in here."

Andres nodded and prepared a teleportation spell for the kids.

Once they had disappeared, we set off again, to find this kitchen.

-x-x-

I, Ren, threw an upward cut with the sword in my left hand. I used a double slash at the enemy before I did a side kick to the rib after he evaded my swords. I parried a slash from the other vampire and tried to stab him. He pulled away before I could reach him. I side-stepped another slash whilst managing to sneak in a cut to the fiery haired vampire's calf.

Then I saw it, two small papers, with a magic circle drawn on it, being thrown at me. Without thinking, I created a circle of swords between me and the paper. At the instant they shattered under the power of the explosion and I was pushed back by the force but I managed to regain my footing.

Those were explosives, made from Magic Seals in those papers. I cursed at the idea.

"Oh, we disarmed you twice and yet you have more weapons up your sleeves." I heard the manlier vampire said.

My breathing started to become heavy. "The same can be said for you two. To think that you had explosive Magic Seals in supply. For Vampires you are quite a resourceful group. You either found a good dealers, or someone has been supporting your group from the shadows." I asked them. There was always something funny about this mission and I just realised that just now.

"A smart boy. Ferid-sama was not stupid when he decided to break off from the Tepes Faction. He knew we would get hunted down by the humans and our former allies and luckily he found someone who was willing to support us." The more feminine looking one told me.

So that was the case, and to me it sounds like he had been planning on breaking off from the Tepes Faction for quite a while. I have to assume that they hold more of Magic Seals with them.

I knew that I need to finish this quick. These were two strong vampires, they were able to ignore every cuts that I gave them. Though I came out better than them right now, the Lord knows how long can I fight against them. I made a dumb mistake of not using my Balance Breaker against them and now it was difficult for me to create some distance and ready my Balance Breaker or even use my spear. Right now, I know I am at a disadvantage.

On the roof of the mansion, a bright explosion could be seen.

"What was that?!" the more feminine looking vampire cried in surprised.

"Sounds like the operation began," I cursed, looks like this was going to be a messy mission. I need to finish this quick.

In an instant, I sped up towards the two Vampires. I used the sword in my right hand and swung for the neck of the first Vampire. He pushed my blade away. Taking advantage of the momentum, I swung the left side of my body towards the same vampire, hoping to cut him with my other sword. It was blocked again but I brought my left leg into a roundhouse kick at the vampire's head. The vampire lost its footing and I tried to stab his head but my blade was pushed away by the second vampire. I used my right foot to kick him in the face but the vampire blocked it with body of his sword. I used that to my advantage and pushed off the sword to create distance. But I knew I have to do something or else when I land they would have closed the gap between us. I crossed my arms and focused the Holy Energy within my body before I created eight swords as I ran my arms down back to my sides.

I muttered.

"Balance Break."

I sent my swords at the enemy. They reacted by jumping back to dodge the swords but they were surprised as a golden streak of light made its way towards them. Both vampires jumped towards different directions to dodge the attack. They looked up and saw that a black longbow appeared in my left hand. "Broken Blade Forge." I announced its name as I landed. I pulled back its string as a golden white arrow formed at the notch. I took aim between the two Vampires. They readied another set of Magic Seal before throwing them at me.

Scatter.

The thought ran through my mind as I released the string. The arrow flew at high speed, before it shone bright. The arrow itself burst into tens of arrows that spread wide. The speed itself was surprising for the vampires and the arrows pierced through both the explosions, making their way to the two vampires before they effectively killed them.

This was the reason why I was put in support instead of the frontlines like Iri-nee and Xenovia. This was where we could have the most firepower for this mission.

"That's two down, five more to go," I reminded myself. I sighed to myself. I won't lie, that took longer than I wanted it to.

Without a care, I ran towards the mansion and was reaching closer to where the battlefield but then…

"Xenovia-chan!" I heard Iri-nee shout.

I did not like the sound of that cry. I pushed myself to race up to where they were. To my horror, I saw Xenovia being dragged across the floor by the hair, before being pulled up to be held as a human shield. Her neck being dangerously close to that vampire's lips. It looks like she was okay, for most parts of it. I cursed at how the situation turned out.

"Look at this! Humans cower when their own is held against them!" I saw Ferid cackled like a maniac. Luckily for me no one noticed that I was here.

Using my Balance Breaker here would be too difficult, in such a close space like this, they would only kill me before my arrows can reach them due to how loud they were, no matter how fast they could reach up to. Though they can be used as homing arrows on them, they won't mean much if it's in a tight space like this. My swords themselves are useless.

Sorry Iri-nee, Xenovia. I guess there is no other way.

I focused my energy into the palm of my hand. A blood red magic seal appeared.

"Pierce the world…"

What came out of the seal was a black pole with red thorn like linings wrapping itself across the pole. I pulled the polearm out of the seal. At the butt of the pole was a red arrow shaped end. A red kris-like blade of demonic energy was formed at the top of the pole.

"….Gae Bolg!"

I felt a surge of energy flowing through me. Using the enhanced speed that the spear grants me, I pushed my legs and appeared right beside Ferid and swung my spear, severing his arm. Ferid was surprised. If a normal human had seen me, I would be too fast for them to see with the naked eye.

I caught Xenovia with my free arm as I knelt down. "Are you okay?" I asked her. For a second there, I thought I saw her blushed.

"Yeah…" she replied quietly. I smiled before I pulled her up. I was glad that she was okay.

"That spear!" Ferid shouted in surprised.

"What is that spear?!" I heard the other Vampires call out.

"That is the Demonic Spear of the Vanishing Light, the Cursed Spear of Death: Gae Bolg." I readied my spear, anticipating any moves from the Vampires.

"Looks like I have to go all out," Ferid smirked. He went and picked up his dismembered arm and reattached it. To his surprise though, it wasn't healing as fast as it could be. He cursed at this sudden predicament, "A curse caused from that spear?!" he let his arm fell limped and picked up his sword.

In a blink of an eye, he was before Xenovia, ready to kill her. But I stood between them with the help of the spear's enhancements, blocking his strike with my spear. I push the blade off and kicked him in the stomach. I shoot the spear in my hand at him in a stabbing motion but Ferid evaded by moving his head to the left. I swung the back of my spear into him.

Thing is with Vampires, they are annoying with their reflexes, especially with Pure-Bloods. Ferid jumped back and using his enhanced speed, he began to use hit and run attacks. Vampires running at full speed would be impossible for humans to catch too, but with this spear I can reach him, I can fight him, so I met him blow for blow.

The faster he went, the faster I had to push myself to block his attacks. Again, again and again.

"Little brother..." Iri-nee whispered, the sudden sound of footsteps rushing her way brought her back to reality before she turned around and clashed swords. She decided to change the shape of her weapon from a Katana into a bladed whip.

With one final clash, we locked weapons before I kicked him away.

"Ren…." Xenovia muttered. She heard the roar of a Vampire behind her. She rolled under the strike whilst simultaneously grabbed hold of the Excalibur Destruction. She stabbed the sword into the ground before she chanted, "Peter, Basilius, Dionysius and the Blessed Virgin Maria! Please hear my prayers!" A golden magic circle appeared beside her, what came out of it was a sword wrapped in chains. Her toned slender arms reached for the handle before the chains dispersed from the sword. "In the name of the Saint Living in this blade…I set you free! Holy Sword Durandal!" she pull out the sword to reveal a giant broadsword that gave off a massive amounts of Holy Aura.

The famed sword of legend, Durandal. Grabbing the Excalibur Destruction in her left hand she charged forward.

With a double slash that sliced the Vampire into three slices of meat, Xenovia killed her target.

Iri-nee killed her vampire by slicing through his mid-section.

Using an Axe made of light, Romeo killed the vampire by slicing off his head.

He roared at me, "You think that you can beat me? I am a Pure-blood! I am the strongest!" he came back at me with a strike.

I sliced the sword away. With a final push, I sent the spear straight into his heart.

"This is the end, Ferid." I told him. I could see that he was grinning as if he accepted this fate.

"I see, well done, child." he said before he disappeared into sand.

I made the spear disappear after a long much needed sigh.

I saw Iri-nee walked up to me as I looked into her eyes.

SLAP

-x-x-

It has been a couple of days since our mission, and I just got back from debriefing. As I walked passed Iri-nee's room, I looked back at the door and stopped. Iri-nee was still angry at me I guess. With her, I have to give her time to sink in.

" _We are family! We do not keep secrets!"_

" _I thought we were close!"_

I felt the frustration building up in me and clenched my hand. I'm sorry, Iri-nee.

"Ah Ren…" I heard _her_ voice and turned around to see something unexpected.

"Xenovia, your hair…." I muttered. She had cut her hair to a style similar to a boy's hairstyle, but none the less it suited her. It really did, maybe even better than her old style did. I won't lie though, I will miss her long blue hair.

"I cut it, after the whole incident with the Vampire, I realised it was getting in my way." She ran her hand through the back of her hair. "So what do you think?"

I blushed at the question before I answered, "I mean….it looks good on you…" Well I started to mumble towards the end of that sentence….Idiot.

"Oh I see." Xenovia said as she looked down. There was a small silence that fell upon us.

I guess ever since that incident, things between me and Iri-nee and Xenovia have been weird. I haven't see Iri-nee that much since, and when I do she has been avoiding looking at me in the eye. I guess she felt like she couldn't believe that her own brother was keeping secrets from her. For Xenovia, I don't really know what was going through her mind, she had always had this air of coolness about her so she doesn't let things slip her mind.

"That spear…" I heard Xenovia begin to say. I looked to her and saw that she had some difficulty about wanted say something.

"That spear is my real Sacred Gear. A spear that is said to be close to reaching Longinus-Class, Gae Bolg." I explained.

"Then the reason why you have special training is for…." Xenovia began connecting the dots.

"To control its aura." I answered her. "Being the demonic spear, it's quite difficult to control something like that." I chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of my head. "I've been given the order by the higher ups to allow a select few to know about this power but you and Iri-nee weren't included. And it took me a long time but I finally got the permission to use it and with it to tell you two. But I didn't get the chance."

It was true. I had no chance to tell them before the mission.

"Thank you."

I was caught by surprised. Despite the fact we grew up together, I had never heard her say 'thank you' to me. I looked at her and could've sworn that she was looking slightly red.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have died. I am really grateful for it." She followed up on the thank you.

I won't lie, I started blush too. I may be good at fighting but somehow Xenovia was always good at making me loose confidence, not in a bad way I mean.

"In regards to Irina, I am sure she will get over it, once she listens to reason from other people other than you. She just needs to be sure she wasn't being lied to." Xenovia explained.

I know that, I know all that. The thing she hates the most is senseless liars. And I just basically lied to her the whole time I've been here. Even before we were born. I just have to give her space till she forgives me. Iri-nee is always forgiving, that part of her would never change.

"Thank you, Xenovia. For understanding." I smiled at her. I guess with her, Xenovia can always surprise me with how thoughtful she can be sometimes.

"No its fine," Xenovia told me. I saw a genuine smile from her. "I am sure if I was in your position I would have done the same." Then she pressed her lips against my left cheek before pulling away.

I blushed heavily from that and quickly place my finger where she had kissed.

"That's part of my thank you. I hope you don't mind. I hear boys like it when girls kissed them there." She told me before she turned around. "I'll see you around." She told me before she left.

I was left in awe. I couldn't keep this blush down. How could I after the girl I fell for just gave me kiss?

-x-x-

"Looks like everything turned out okay, in the end."

I turned around. The voice belonged to a young man who was probably a year or two older than me. He was a handsome man with black hair who wore something that looks really similar to old Chinese attire.

"Well almost, as far as I'm aware." He added as he smirked.

"You are….?" I asked. My senses telling me to be on alert. For some reason, this guy was giving me a very odd feeling. No doubt, he was strong for a human.

The man chuckled, "Where are my manners?" he asked rhetorically before a spear appeared in his hand and he rest the spear on his shoulder.

That power…it gave me chills on how much Holy energy it carries. It was almost suffocating. But it was undeniably that spear was…Ever since I found out what my Sacred Gear was, I had always felt there would be an inescapable attraction between my Demonic Spear and this weapon held by this man before me.

It was the Holy Spear….The original Longinus…The True Longinus.

"I am Cao Cao…Very nice to meet you, Demonic Spear User."

-x-End-x-

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As a pre warning, the next chapter will take place two years later, during the main storyline. Though I will try my best to show you how Ren got to where he is when we reintroduce him. Btw are Xenovia and Irina out of character?**

 **Here is the stats of Ren where he is without spoiling too much.**

 **Name: Ren Shidou  
Age: 15 (before timeskip) – 17 (After timeskip)  
Other Names: Traitor to the Church, Stray, Holy Demonic Ren, Demonic Spear User.  
Gender: Male  
Race: Human  
Family: Irina Shidou (Twin Sister), Touji Shidou (Father)  
Affiliations: Church - Hero Faction - Team Blade Hunters  
Teammates: Sigmund (Leader), Medea (Magician), Perseus, Aria (Stray Devil – Sacred Gear Bullet Raid), Lucielle (Fallen Angel – Holy Ice).  
Bio: Born into the world as a son of one of the Church affiliated protectors of Kuoh City, Touji Shidou, who wielded the Holy Sword Hauteclere, he and his twin sister, Irina Shidou, joined the church at a young age and learnt to fight. For most of his time at the Church, his training was split between under Griselda Quarta to master his skills with the sword and under Vasco Strada himself to hone the power of the Demonic Spear. He always had feeling for Xenovia, a fellow student of the sword and the newest wielder of the Holy Sword Durandal. After a mission with Vampire, his relationship with his sister begins to strain and he disappears from the church subsequently.  
Sacred Gear:  
Gae Bolg, his original Sacred Gear, the Demonic Spear of the Vanishing Light, also known as the Cursed Spear of Death. It known for its unparalleled piercing capability, especially when thrown and is the only known Spear, other than the True Longinus, to be stronger than the Gungnir, Trident and even Luin of Celtchar. Previous Users include Cu Chulainn (known as the Strongest User), Diarmuid O'Dyna, Gunnar of ****Hlíðarendi, Hector of Troy, and even Tadakatsu Honda.  
Blade Blacksmith, given to him by the church, to mask the fact that he held the Demonic Spear from the church's enemies, allows him to create any kind of Holy Swords he imagines. Compared to his spear, he has had more experience with this Sacred Gear in terms of actual combat and its because of this he had reached the Balance Breaker of the Blade Blacksmith – Broken Blade Forge, The Creation of Holy Arrows, which allows him to fire any type of Holy Arrows he can imagine.**

 **Blade Hunters are a team of mercenaries. More will be shown later.**

 **Harem: Xenovia (Main), Jeanne, Kiyome Abe,**

 **But yeah until next time.**

" _We are tasked to retrieving the stolen Holy Swords from the Fallen Angels."_

" _Looks like we have no choice."_

" _Long time no see, Issei-kun."_

" _Are you alright, Iri-nee?"_

 **Life 3: Reunion**


	3. Reunion

**Highschool DxD: Sword and Spear**

 **I am back with another chapter. I changed Ren's hair colour to be similar to Irina's because I realised other than purple eyes, its not really that obvious that they are twins.**

 **Life 3: Reunion**

 _(2 years ago)_

 _"Cao Cao…." I, Ren, rattled through my head on where I heard that name before but then it clicked me. "As in the-"_

 _"Yes, I am the very descendent of the man." He interrupted me. I was shocked to hear this to say the least. The descended of the brilliant general during the ancient Chinese warring periods. "And also the wielder of the Strongest Longinus, the True Longinus." He added._

 _In retaliation to this, I readied my Magic Circle to summon my spear. I won't lie, with the pressure he has been giving off, the cool and confident look in his eyes, I have a bad feeling that I was at a disadvantage. I pulled out the black and red spear and aimed the polearm at him._

 _"Whoa whoa there," he said, holding up his free hand with the palm facing, telling me he did not want to fight. "I never said I was going to fight you." He told me._

 _Me being me and being skeptical of his words, I slightly lowered my spear, not willing to give away any openings. This man was strong, I knew that for sure. "Then what are you doing here?"_

 _"For various reasons…" He told me whilst he eyed me from head to toe as if he was examining me. "I wanted to see the man who carried the opposite of my spear." He pointed out. It's true in a sense, the Gae Bolg is the almost the polar opposite to the True Longinus, due to the fact that one was the Demonic Spear and the other was the Holy Spear. But why would he care about the wielder? I am just a normal man who happens to have the spear. "I wanted to see the spear itself and feel its aura. And quite honest, I am so far I am impressed. I have heard that the spear itself carried a wild aura that was difficult to control but you seem to have it under control." He commented. Now the fact he beginning to pick out all the little things about me and my spear is a bit annoying. "It is said that throughout history, only a handful of people could control the spear whilst others grew berserk from its power. You are quite worthy to be my rival, Ren Shidou, I can see that."_

 _"So what? You and I are not bound by fate, I will not be anyone's rival." I told him but to be honest, I feel this weird unexplainable pull towards him. I know it seems silly to admit it when I just denied it, but I know he and I were going ruled by the destiny._

 _It was similar to the story of the Two Heavenly Dragons, the red and white dragons who fought each other during the Great War. The red one had the ability to boost its own abilities and transfer it to other people whilst the white one can halve the abilities of the enemy and adds their stolen powers to his own. Both were decimated by the Three Biblical Factions and their souls were placed into Sacred Gears: The Boosted Gear for the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, and the Divine Dividing for the White Dragon Emperor, Albion._

 _So yeah maybe we were bounded to the same fate. But here, I am at a slight disadvantage. No matter how powerful my spear was, it never truly was a God-slaying Sacred Gear. It held the potential to reach that class, to become the 14_ _th_ _Longinus, but not even Cu Chulainn, its Strongest User, has ever reached it. Cao Cao's spear was the original Longinus, and the strongest. Sometimes it is laughable at how fate has given me an unbreakable wall to try and break through._

 _"Are you satisfied working for the Church?"_

 _I was surprised to hear that, to say the least. Why would he care? "What's it to you?" I asked. Hoping to get answer. "A better question, how did you find out about me? Until now, I never used this spear outside the training grounds of the church."_

 _He smirked, "It helps when you spy on someone you supply Magic Seals to, you get information about a lot of things." He explained to me, I realised instantly what he meant._

 _"So you're the one that gave the vampires the Magic Seals." I accused him. "Why? Why support the vampires? It doesn't make sense."_

 _"Very perceptive, I like that." He commented, but to me he sounded a bit like he was mocking me. "I am looking for people…people like us."_

 _"People like us?" I asked._

 _Cao Cao began walking up towards to me and explained. "Sacred Gear users. Humans with the power of God's Treasures in them. People who were shun by the normal world for their strength. I want to give these people meaning, to feel like they have something worth fighting for. Together we shall fight and defeat the evils in this world, ones that wold bring harm to Humanity." He placed his own spear on mine and slowly lowered my weapon. I did nothing in retaliation, curios to see what he wanted to tell me. "You and I are the same, Ren. We are two individuals feared by the people around us. Untrusting of the people around us. Tell me, have you ever fully trusted the Church? Do you follow the Biblical God's teachings? Did you ever feel like the Church is using you?"_

 _I said nothing to him, not wanting to satisfy him with an answer. I can't lie, he was asking me questions I had always to ask myself. I barely knew the man and he has seen through me like I was a piece of glass._

 _"Judging from your silence, I'd say that you don't trust the Church and God's teachings." Cao Cao smirked at me. Damn him and his analytical personality. He placed his free hand onto my shoulder. "Join me, Ren Shidou. I am not going to let our Sacred Gears determine our fate to fight and kill each other. No I want to make use of your powers and skills to show that we, Humans, are the strongest. We are the Heroes of our time."_

 _I was shocked to hear what he had told me honestly. This was a bold statement to say the least. "I…I…" I did not know what to say to him._

 _He gave me a smile. "You don't have to give me an answer immediately."_

-x-x-

(Present Day)

I felt a jolt of surprise when the plane landed, its landing was a bit too rough for my liking. I, Irina, was finally back in my hometown, Kuoh. That's right! I was born here and spent most of my early years here. My father was a pastor who worked in the church in town and my mom ran a local cafe when we lived here. So it was just me and Ren. In my hand, I stared into the picture of the two of us when we were 6 with another boy with us at the time. Back then, we were best friends, his name was Issei Hyoudou.

I was very excited to be back after soooo long. Though it wasn't for the best of reasons, three of our Excalibur Swords were stolen from us. The Excalibur Nightmare, the Excalibur Rapidly and the Excalibur Transparency were the swords and they killed our friends in order to get them. Fellow Excalibur users. It was horrible. From our investigation, we found out that it was the Fallen Angels, more specifically Kokabiel, who instigated this incident. Kokabiel was a Fallen Angel Cadre who was strong enough to be recorded in the Bible.

I won't lie, I was not very happy to be back after 10 years for that very dreadful reason. I blamed the Fallen Angels and their leader Kokabiel for taking the Excaliburs away in the first place. In my heart, I had hope that the Lord will grant them a punishment far worse than death.

"So this is where you were from, Irina?" I heard Xenovia-chan ask me. I turned to her and nodded happily.

"Mostly, the airport is just outside the town, so we need to get a train into town." I told her.

I wasn't alone, I had Xenovia-chan and Eliza-san with me. Xenovia-chan was my usual partner for my missions from the time we grew up training up until now. Eliza-san has been with us for the last year joining us on regular missions. With her around, we became a great team.

Eliza-san was a really beautiful girl of our age. She had beautiful blue eyes. Her hair was long and luscious with deep red colouring to it. Though at times she had this playful attitude, when she has to be serious, she can be really scary at times. She was a really good fighter too.

I am sure you all know who Xenovia-chan is. To me, she was one of my closest friends, I have rarely gone through a mission without her.

The three of us currently wore suits, which was more acceptable to wear than our usual exorcist battle uniforms in our current situation in the airport. Once we grabbed our stuff, we left the airport and took the train into town.

Despite everything, I couldn't stop smiling to myself.

I really can't wait to see Issei-kun. It's been 10 years since I last saw him, I am so excited! I was pretty sure that he would be shocked once he sees me. A beautiful young lady and everything!

"Irina-san, do you know where we are supposed to go?" Eliza-san asked me.

For this mission, as I used to live here, I've been given charge of the map for us to meet with the priest.

"Don't worry! Despite everything! I still know where the Church is!" I replied.

-x-x-

We had arrived that night into the old Church of Kuoh City. I haven't been here since our family left Kuoh, I used to remember the Sunday Masses, and the event and marriages that were held here. So many fond memories. It breaks my heart that the old church was defiled.

Right now we had changed from our suits to our Church battle uniform, which was generally a black unitard with black thigh high stockings, black gloves that reached up to our biceps and black boots. We wore white cloaks over our attire. On Xenovia-chan's back was the Exclibur Destruction wrapped in cloth, I still had my Excalibur Mimic in its armband form and Eliza-san carried a longsword in its sheath on her waist which was hidden behind the white cloak.

"Looks like this place is in ruin." Xenovia-chan commented. It was true, statues, the paintings and the holy bible that were in here were destroyed. It was as if these acts of heresy were done so out of spite. Though I did hear something interesting happened here a few months ago.

"Rumour has it that a fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel broke out here." I told them. Though it wouldn't surprise me if it was true, this was Gremory territory after all. If a Fallen Angel came here and caused trouble, I would imagine that the Devil's won't take things too kindly.

"I don't like the feeling here…" Eliza-san added.

"Its already late…" Xenovia-chan said. She turned to me and asked. "Are you sure we are supposed to meet him here?"

"Oh please, give me a credit will you? Did you forget that I lived here?" I asked rhetorically as I pulled out the old photo and showed them. Though to be said, it is true that he was supposed to be here when we had arrived, though we were already late because the trains were delayed. For him to not be here even it was already an hour late into our appointed meeting time was worrying to say the least.

"Though that is to be said, it doesn't change the fact that he is still late." Eliza-san added, before she asked the two of us. "Should we go for a walk? I am sure we will find him if we go out."

-x-x-

As we were walking through the town, I felt a fresh sense of nostalgia building up in me. In the years that past by, I was glad to see that nothing much has changed. It makes me wonder what had happened in the past that made us move away from home.

I noticed a small house in the corner of my eye. I had no doubt about it! It was Issei-kun's home! Without thinking, I walked towards the house.

"Where are you going, Irina-san?" I heard Eliza-san asked. But in my excitement, I had forgotten to give her an answer.

"Irina, what are we doing here?" Xenovia-chan asked me.

"Come on Xenovia-chan! We are just going to have a little detour. It'll be fun." I told her.

"We are tasked to retrieve the stolen Holy Swords from the Fallen Angels. We don't have time for detours." she said back.

Eliza patted her back, giving her some form of reassurance. "Its fine, Xenovia-san. Irina-san just wants to see old faces of the town she was born into." Eliza-san explained. Thank you for understanding me! Sometimes I feel like you know me very well Eliza-san.

I rang the doorbell and I heard a distinctive mature, feminine voice yelled out. "Coming!" When she had opened the door, she looked confused at the sight of the three of us. "Ah, hello there. Who might the three of you be?" she asked.

I smiled and waved at her. "Hi, Mrs. Hyoudou. I am not sure if you remember me but my name is Irina Shidou. I used to go to school with your son, Issei-kun." I pulled out the photo and show her, as if to show her that I wasn't crazy.

Mrs. Hyoudou took a good look before she looked back at me. She squealed.

"Oh my god, Irina-chan! My god have you grown! I couldn't recognised you there! You certainly have become a beautiful young woman. Anyone would have mistaken you for a boy back then if they didn't know any better." She said, as if the excitement had taken over her. She clasped her hand together suddenly and said, "Ah! Where are my manners? Please come in!" We entered the house and were led into the living room. "Do you and your friends want anything to drink?" she asked politely.

"Oh no! Its fine!" I replied. I didn't want to burden her or anything.

When the three of us sat down on the sofa, she had asked. "How are your parents? I haven't heard from Touji-san in a while."

I replied with a smile. "Papa is doing good, he has been travelling around the world doing some missionary work whilst Mama is running a restaurant in England."

"Ah I see, well that's good, at least everyone is still good" she said before she remembered. "So if I remember right, you have a twin brother, don't you? How is he?" she asked.

I won't lie, that question struck a chord with me slightly. I looked down, trying to compose myself before I answered. "He died…Two years ago…" I guess it still stings even after so long.

The answer surprised Mrs. Hyoudou to say the least. "Oh…I am sorry to hear that." she said to me.

"Oh no its fine, it happened years ago, life goes on," I told her as I shook my hands, trying to bring up the mood. "At least he is with our Lord now."

After a while we started talking, just going through some of the more embarrassing stories as time went by. I admit it though, it was nice to hear that Issei-kun was doing well, apparently a couple of girls started boarding here, and various other things.

As the conversation went on, I noticed a young man and girl around our age peering behind the door. The young man had brown hair and eyes. His hair was messy and had a bit of a mullet. The boy himself was cute. He wore a school uniform, with white shirt and black trousers, underneath the shirt was a red t-shirt. I had no doubt, this was Issei-kun! He still looked the same as back then!

The blonde girl behind him could only be described as cute. I think that would be the right world. Very innocent looking that's for sure. She was of European descent and had big green eyes. She wore the same uniform as Issei-kun had. Their stance told me that these two were tensed at the sight of us.

"Oh look who's home! What's with the sour face? Issei, do you remember who this is?" Mrs. Hyoudou asked.

"Long time no see, Issei-kun!" I said. For a second there, they had tensed up even more. "How could you forget this face? Its me!" I smiled. I was really happy to see him again. It was then that Issei-kun's mom told them who I was and showed the photo of us when we were kids.

"Whoa! That's her?" he jumped in surprised.

Issei-kun's mom agreed with him. "I know right?! She looks so different! I mean if you hadn't known better, you would've mistaken her for a boy and look at her now! She is gorgeous!"

I blushed at the comment. It was really nice that I was being called good-looking by other people.

"You must be joking!? I really did think she was a boy back then!" Issei-kun cried out as if his expectations were shattered.

That shattered my ego-boost.

"That's not very nice, now apologise!" his mom scolded him.

Issei-kun was taken back. "For what?!" he questioned his own mother.

"Oh he can't help it. I was heavily influenced by my brother, Ren, at the time. So I did act like a boy back then." I told them. I was trying to diffuse the situation.

"Yeah that made it confusing." Issei-kun rubbed the back of his head.

Inside, I was bit unhappy, I had noticed the natural flow of demonic aura that was flowing through him and the blonde girl.

"Its okay, but we should catch up! A lot has happened to the both of us over the last ten years." I told him, I smiled at the both them. "Also...I love reunions! You never know what's going to happen!"

Issei-kun...had become a Devil.

-x-x-

 _I was summoned to the Cardinal Priest's office, a few days after my meeting with Cao Cao. I haven't told anyone about the unexpected visit I got from Cao Cao. I don't know why but something inside of me told me to keep it to myself._

 _Once I reached his office, I had straightened myself out before I sighed. I had wondered why I was being called to Vasco Strada's office. Last I had known, I haven't done anything that disgraced any of the Lord's teachings. I knocked on the door before I heard a "Come in" from the voice on the other side._

 _"You summoned me?"_

 _Vasco Strada looked up from his work and closed his book. "Ah yes. There is a mission for the church that I'd like for you to take part of." He replied. I won't lie something felt off about him right now…_

 _Maybe it was my imagination. He then gave me the details of the mission._

 _"You are to be working with a specialized team in this mission. There is a group of Fallen Angels working with an unknown party and they have been kidnapping people for various unknown reasons. Your task is to eliminate these Fallen Angels and find out who this unknown party is."_

 _He handed me the file. I looked through the file and in it was the information of each of the Fallen Angel and where they might be operating at. Looks like this mission will bring me to France. This file also gave me information on the team I would be working with._

 _Little did I know at the time, this would be my last mission with the Church._

-x-x-

"So that was interesting…to say the least."

Eliza-san said after we left the home of Issei Hyoudou. I could see where she was coming from. I wanted to visit Issei-kun to see how he was doing after so long, only to see that he has become a Devil. It had broken my heart, the boy I've wanted to see after ten years became my very enemy. Fate must be cruel. No doubt a test from God above.

"Looks like first contact has been made with the devils in this territory. Let's just hope that they don't take this as a sign of aggression." Eliza-san said. I guess that was true. In times like these, we had to be careful of how interact with other factions due to the nature of the peace we had today. One small mistake and it could lead into a full scale war.

"Look at that!" I heard Xenovia-chan called.

The three of us looked to see a man in church affiliated clothing lying on the ground. A sense of dread loomed over us as we raced to where the man laid. Our worst fear was confirmed when we made him lie facing upwards. It was the priest who we were meant to meet.

Looks like the Fallen Angels have gotten to him first. I didn't like where this was going.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

We heard a haughty laugh from up above. We all saw four four-winged Fallen Angels descending down on us. It was a group of 3 men and a woman and each of them carried a look of bloodlust on them.

"I'm sorry! Our little priest got too excited after receiving an Excalibur Fragment." she said mockingly. This Fallen Angel was a buxom lady who had green hair and was slightly tanned. She had yellow eyes and wore crimson red leather jacket and skirt. Buttoned in a fashion that revealed her cleavage. "He went and killed that priest over there. It would make life a lot easier if he had waited it out but since you three found him, we are going to clean up after the child! Who cares anyway...You won't stop what Kokabiel-sama has planned for this city."

"I don't care what you guys are up to! But we are going to take back our swords!" I called back. This was the mission anyway, we are to take back our swords from the thieves or destroy them. We aren't going to stop Kokabiel. That's going to be a side bonus.

"Hahahaha! I thought the Church was stupid but not _this_ stupid! In response to us stealing their Holy Swords, they sent the _rest_ of their Holy Swords after us!" she roared finding our situation funny. "You girls were sent here to die! Well anyhow, you dogs are going to die tonight. You might as well let us kill you and take your swords with us." she turned to her comrades beside her. "Kill them!" she ordered.

"Xenovia-chan! Eliza-san!" I called out to them, waiting for them to make a move.

"Looks like we have no choice," Xenovia-chan said before she unwrapped the cloth surrounding, revealing the sword known as Excalibur Destruction, Eliza-san merely unsheathed her sword and pointed the blade of Galatine towards the Fallen Angel, whilst I tugged the armband and transformed the piece accessory into a Japanese Katana. We threw off our white cloaks.

In an instant, a fight broke out between us. I took on one Fallen Angel, Eliza-san fought the female Fallen Angel and Xenovia-chan battled the final two.

I blocked an attack from the Fallen Angel before me before I slashed back at him. I made the blade go limp and tried to whip the Fallen Angel but he dodged each attack. He dashed towards me. In retaliation, I stiffened the sword and locked swords with the Fallen Angel.

Xenovia-chan roared as she threw a slash at the two who flew out of the way before throwing a spear of light at her. She sliced the spear into pieces before she jumped high and tried to take a slash at them. With each slash, taking advantage of the sword's destructive power, she destroyed every weapon that came at her.

Flames erupted from the Galatine and Eliza-san used her sword to destroy each spear of light that challenged her. As she got closer and closer to the Fallen Angel, she threw flaming energy slash which the busty green haired lady flew upwards to avoid. The red-head crossed blade with the female Fallen Angel. With a final slash, they both locked weapons.

"You are good child!" the Fallen Angel said to her. "But you are still green!" she sent Eliza-san tumbling on the ground with a hard kick.

"Eliza-san!" I called out. I kicked off the Fallen Angel and rushed towards her. As I helped her up, I heard a roar from my behind, I turned around to see the the Fallen Angel I fought rushing after me. But he stopped and he pushed away by a slash from Xenovia-chan.

"Watch your back!" she roared before she regrouped with us. I cursed at our predicament. We were about to be outclassed by these four former Angels.

We were surrounded by four Mid-level Fallen Angels.

How could we survive through this? By the Lord's guiding light, in my heart, I prayed for his protection.

-x-x-

I raced through the forest as fast as the stallion I rode on could go. When I had arrived into Kuoh Town with the help of the horse's teleportation ability, I had heard the sounds of a battle ringing through area. I feared the worst. At the end of the forest, where the suburban area meets the woods, I saw my sister, Xenovia-san and a woman I did not recognised were surrounded by a group of Fallen Angels. No doubt, Kokabiel's men. The girls were surrounded on all sides, with the enemy creating their lights spears for the death blow.

"Granni!" I yelled out the beast's name as I made him gallop faster and faster. Hoping to reach them in time. Granni cried in response, running faster than it had been before. This horse was famous for being the descendant of the famous Norse horse, Sleipnir, itself. But even then, I knew that even he won't be quick enough for me to reach them. In response to this truth, I held out my left arm and with a single breath, I called out. "Balance Break!"

-x-x-

"It's over!" one of them cried.

But before any of the spears were thrown. A sudden gold streak pierced through the one before me in the neck. The Fallen Angel suddenly dissolved into light as his feathers were scattered everywhere.

Was this our God's helping hand? Could he have sent reinforcements to save us from his enemies?

I had hoped that this was the case.

"Who was that?!" the female fallen angel shouted as she looked behind her. She wasn't the only one who wanted to know who had intervened our fight.

The three of us turned to see who our saviour was. My eyes started to tear up without any warning. I didn't know why, but deep down, no matter what he did, he was still my brother. I haven't seen him in over two years. I had resisted the urged to ran up to him and hug him.

Sat on a black stallion whose hair shone an unnatural neon blue was a young man with the same purple eyes as me. Wearing the same battle armour, though the white scarf he had was tattered, ragged and on his body sported added armour parts, as the day I had last saw him. His chestnut brown hair was shorter than before, looking at bit spikier. His face looked manlier than before, no longer that innocent looking face he had before. His face was battle hardened, no doubt he had faced many fights these last two years. In his left arm was his black longbow and he held as if he was in a firing position.

"Are you alright, Iri-nee? Xenovia-san?" he asked. His voice was lower than before but I knew it held the same kindness from before.

That was the day Ren Shidou, my brother, came back into my life.

-x-x-

 _I remember those days very well. The days, it was probably up till a week, after my little brother had revealed his trump card, the Demonic Spear, I, Irina, had been cold to him. We were family, we had been together since before we were born. No lie should be kept between us! I was so angry at him._

 _Though to be fair, no lie should break our bond. We're twins, no matter what, we would always have each other's back. I just hated that feeling of being betrayed, and I wasn't thinking rationally._

 _I stood outside his room. To be honest, I was finding it difficult to be there. I had heard that Ren had gone off to do another mission a couple of days ago and is expected to return today. I was hoping that we both could let go past this and move on today. I heard movement from inside the room._

 _I knocked on the door, calling out to my brother on the other side, "Ren?" No reply. "It's me. Your sister. I was just wondering if you could talk." I waited for the response. I felt a bit annoyed at being ignored, so on impulse, I opened the door whilst raising my voice slightly. "Don't give me the si-"_

 _I had stopped mid-sentence because instead of Ren being in there, Griselda-san and Papa were in his room. Griselda, my sword teacher, and my Papa were currently gathering up my brother's stuff. I had a bad feeling about what was going on._

 _"Papa? Griselda-san? What are you doing here?"_

 _Both held a look of distraught as they looked to the other before turning to me, as if something bad had happened._

 _"I don't know how to say this…" Griselda-san began._

 _"Irina-chan…Your brother…he…" Papa tried to find the words, I saw his fist clenching. With a single breath, my father unclenched his hand and told me the news._

 _That day was a really difficult day for me._

 _That was the day Ren Shidou, my brother, disappeared._

-x-End-x-

 **I am quite sorry if it's confusing to find out whose view is whose. I wanted to show how Ren was first invited to the Khaos Brigade. I wanted to delve into Irina's POV as to try and see from her point of view, especially what her thoughts were when she met Issei and Ren again. Well it didn't really go to well, I think. I think after this chapter, I am going to stick with Ren's POV, maybe Issei's as he is the main character of the series. I won't lie, I think I rushed this chapter a bit. But I didn't know how to write up some of the scenes.**

 **Though to be honest, I did create this story randomly, so I am going to spend more time planning it out and work through each of the characters. This story will follow the original storyline mostly with a few stories trying to delve into other parts of the world. Btw I am mainly following the light novels but with a few scenes from the anime.**

 **Here is an updated Harem so far I think. I am throwing in a couple of original characters in it but I am not naming them yet.**

 **Harem – Xenovia (main), Jeanne, Rossweisse, Kiyome Abe, Reya Kusaka, Eliza (OC), Lucielle (OC),**

 _"I wonder what does the members of the Church want with us."_

 _"You disappeared from our lives for two years and this is how you came back into it!?"_

 _"I will not go back to the Church!"_

 ** _Life 4: Meeting_**


End file.
